신의 은총을 잃다
by Rinnu500
Summary: It didn't make sense to him. She was bright, energetic, beautiful and above all else she was pure, innocent. He was dark, lifeless, ugly and beneath it all he was dirty, corrupted. It just didn't make sense to him. Deadly ChaserxFemale!Iron Paladin


**Ritsu: DCxFem!IP is beautiful. BUT, to avoid confusion, Iron Paladin will be named Ae Sook (which means love and purity according to my sources). I could've just called her Chun, or something, but I wanted something less simple cause I couldn't stand calling them by job D; … Anyways~ **

**Enjoy this. It's dedicated to a dear friend of mine (you know who you are). This is sort of… AU. Well, it's not sort of (since there's two of Chung, technically!), but rather it's just… yeah, AU. I don't know where I was going with this sentence.**

**And uhh… the title IS supposed to mean 'fallen from grace'…**

**Ara: Ritsu doesn't own Elsword!**

* * *

It didn't make sense to him.

She was bright, energetic, _beautiful_ and above all else she was pure, _innocent_.

He was dark, lifeless, _ugly_ and beneath it all he was dirty, _corrupted_.

She held an honorable position and fought for justice.

He did the dirty work and fought without a purpose.

Or rather, he used to fight without a purpose.

But not anymore.

She had become his purpose for fighting. For her sake, he would fight so that she would not need to sully her hands as he did. He had done so for years now, never letting her know of the terrible jobs he'd do.

But she knew. She never called him out on it, but she'd known for a long time. Chung had realized this when she stopped asking him where he was going at night and when he'd catch her staring at him with a frown on her face. But he never called her out on it either.

Why would he? What could he say? He had no words to console her with. He couldn't stop what he was doing. The jobs would simply be given to someone else.

_I've already stained my hands… I will _**not**_ allow her to do the same._

But it still didn't make sense to him.

She _knew_ of his secrets, and yet she still remained by his side.

The two were sitting on a windowsill, taking some time off after finishing a particularly difficult mission. Normally they were sent on separate missions, but Ae Sook had been worried and had asked Chung to accompany her. It wasn't as if he had any illegal work to do himself at the time, anyway.

They had been sitting there for a few hours now, a comfortable silence between them. But it would soon be broken.

"Chung?" Ae Sook spoke his name, glancing at him. He gave a grunt in reply, letting her know he was listening.

"Do you remember back when we were younger… the day when you made me that promise?"

Chung blinked, turning to look at her.

"I was seven, you were six. It was your birthday and I promised I would protect you, forever."

Ae Sook smiled, in that special way of hers, eyes softening and sparkling. She nodded and put her hand over his, giving his hand a squeeze.

"You made a second promise, do you remember?"

Chung nodded with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I promised I would remain by your side, no matter what…"

Ae Sook nodded, her smile growing bigger, blush on her cheeks.

"Do you… remember what I told you, after you promised me that?"

Chung tilted his head to the side, taking a moment to recall the day she spoke of.

"_Chung-oppa! I'll stay by your side forever, too, so become my nam-pyeon, okay?"_

He closed his eyes, tilting his head upwards while letting out a quiet chuckle.

"You wanted me to become your husband," he spoke, a small smile slipping onto his lips. Ae Sook nodded, but her smile suddenly grew uncertain.

"I… I was serious about that, you know… I…" she started, Chung letting out a surprised noise, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"I… still am."

Chung opened his eyes, staring at the sky, a frown on his lips.

"I know."

He let out a wistful sigh.

"_I know…_"

He closed his eyes once more, gently laying his head down onto her shoulder. Something he used to do frequently as a child. He missed Ae Sook. Ever since he'd been branded a 'Deadly Chaser' the two had seemingly drifted apart.

"I've missed this," he murmured, smiling upon hearing a surprised gasp from Ae Sook.

"I've missed _you_."

"Chung…"

Chung let out a low chuckle, opening his eyes. "I want to try," he spoke, making Ae Sook's eyes turn to look at him curiously.

"Try..?"

"Staying by your side, properly, this time," Chung removed his head from her shoulder as he said this, pulling Ae Sook closer.

"Ae Sook?"

"Yeah?"

Resting his head below her chin, he let out a content sigh.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Ae Sook's face grew red, but she smiled.

"Yeah, you remind me every day."

"I'll keep reminding you, so don't forget that, cause if you do… I'll have to pay Raven a lot of ED."

Ae Sook blinked, before letting out a laugh.

"You jerk!"

Chung chuckled, closing his eyes.

"_I love you."_


End file.
